


Наказание

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emily is dead, Gen, Post First Game, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я не спас ее, — сказал Корво. Голос его сломался окончательно, задрожал, и Корво прижал ладони к лицу, горбясь еще сильнее. Дауда обдало холодом. — Я не спас ее…
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Daud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Наказание

Когда Дауд закрывал глаза, под веками снова и снова вспыхивал образ страшной серой маски, которую носил Корво Аттано. Дауд был не из пугливых, ему не раз и не два угрожали смертью, не раз и не два он едва не погибал, много раз в своей жизни был уверен, что закат, что он видит, последний… Но именно Корво сломал его до тяжелых липких кошмарах. Въелся в его разум так глубоко и сильно, что не выведешь, и Дауду только и оставалось, что спать как можно реже.

Сны о Корво приходили ему и раньше, еще до их встречи. Дауду снилось, как Корво приходит за ним, как мастерски он пользуется даром Чужого, и как легко он убивает Дауда — снова и снова.

Но реальный Корво оказался гораздо хуже иллюзорного, сотканного из чувства вины и ненависти Дауда к самому себе.

Реальный Корво уничтожил его милосердием.

Дауд многое повидал в своей жизни, но то, что милосердие режет сильнее, чем нож, открылось для него впервые.

Потому он просыпался от кошмаров, потому захлебывался ужасом, отравляя свои вены самоненавистью и глубоким, необъятным чувством вины. Эта вина подавляла и, опустошая, оставляла после себя лишь желание забиться в угол, но в то же время она же, смешанная со страхом, подталкивала к действию.

Не будь этой вины, не будь под веками отпечатавшегося образа страшной маски, Дауд бы…

Маска на лице Корво была мордой чудовища, но меч в его руках дрожал, выдавая под броней измученного, испуганного человека.

Но в новых кошмарах Корво приходил к нему без меча, а из-под стекол глаз лились слезы. Он не проронил ни слова в их встречу, но во снах Дауда он говорил, загоняя в сосуды, оплетающие сердце, иглы каждым своим словом.

Эти кошмары подтолкнули Дауда к тому, чтобы не сидеть на месте, но вот — с Далилой покончено! — и он не знал, что делать теперь.

Дауд пообещал Корво, что покинет Дануолл, и он помнил об этом обещании и не собирался его нарушать, но пока что просто не находил сил. Не находил сил на то, чтобы собраться, чтобы сказать своим людям о том, что все кончено, лишить их и себя того подобия семьи, что они создали.

Чужой молчал. Дауд часами сидел в своем святилище, посвященном ему, часами разглядывал синие гортензии, разросшиеся по стене, до потолка. В природе эти цветы так не растут, но здесь они подпитываются Бездной. То, что они не завяли, верный признак того, что Чужой еще не забыл про своего меченого, когда-то бывшего фаворитом, окончательно.

Китобои шептались о том, что с Даудом что-то не так. Что Билли была права. Дауд внутренне вздрагивал каждый раз, как слышал ее имя в шепотках, проносящихся по их базе, и ему становилось так тошно. Он не убил ее, хотя должен был — за такое предательство. Но не сумел, у него не поднялась рука на свою дочь. 

Но когда он уже почти решился, когда уже хотел отдать приказ своим людям собраться в его «кабинете», чтобы объявить о том, что все окончено, к нему пришел очень взволнованный Томас. Его лицо скрывал противогаз, но Дауд ощутил эту холодную дрожащую тревогу, проходящую потоком через их связь.

— В чем дело? — спросил Дауд тихо, он находился у святилища, которое располагалось в отдельной комнатушке, а Томас остановился в дверях, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Эта комната была личным святилищем Дауда, куда более интимное место, чем та же спальня, продуваемая всеми ветрами, никто не смел заходить сюда без приглашения.

Никто никогда этого приглашения не получал.

— Тот человек… Корво, — Томас произнес это имя так, будто не хотел, чтобы оно звучало из его уст, а Дауда взяло бесконтрольной тревожной дрожью изнутри, но он нашел в себе сил не показать этого. — Он пришел сюда.

Дауд вскинул брови.

— Что?

— Он не безоружен, но сдался.

Дауда замутило.

Что-то случилось.

Он знал, что Корво отправится за леди Эмили, было просто очевидно, что именно это станет его следующим шагом, но… Что могло заставить его вернуться сюда?

— Где он?.. Отпустите его, пусть придет.

Недоверие, с которым взглянул на него Томас, жгучим холодком прокатилось по позвоночнику. Глупо было так просто позволять очень опасному человеку, жаждущему мести, появляться здесь… Он пощадил Дауда один раз, неужели передумал? Нет, это было глупо. Дауд вышел из святилища, которое примыкало к его «кабинету», окинул взглядом портрет императрицы, который так и висел на доске вечным напоминанием о том, что он сделал, и через мгновение появился Корво.

Корво стоял, закованный в свою броню из страшной маски. Он был напряжен, точно статуя, и на левой руке чернела метка. Все его оружие было при нем, но Корво не делал ни единой попытки, чтобы потянуться к нему и как можно скорее прострелить Дауду голову.

Дауд не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

Он моргнул, взглянув через Бездну. За дверьми и стенами пряталось множество китобоев, все они были напряжены и готовы броситься в атаку, но Дауд отдал им молчаливую команду оставить их вдвоем.

Корво и Дауд остались вдвоем.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спросил Дауд, понадеявшись, что собственный голос звучит твердо и спокойно.

Но он все равно едва заметно дрогнул под конец фразы.

Корво не поспешил с ответом.

Он протянул руку и снял с себя маску.

Дауд лишь раз видел его лицо, тогда, когда убивал его императрицу, но, конечно, он не успел ничего разглядеть и запомнить. Кожа Корво была серой, губы — тоже. Дауд с ужасом понял, что они дрожат.

Корво снял лишь маску, но будто обнажился перед ним полностью, распахнул зияющую рану в душе и позволил ее исследовать.

— Мне больше некуда было пойти, — сказал Корво. Его голос был сух и надломлен, как у старого ворона.

Глаза Корво казались воспаленными и красными, будто он очень давно не спал или очень долго…

Корво отмер, перестав быть похожим на статую, его спина разлом подломилась, и он сгорбился, роняя голову на грудь. Спутанные грязные волосы упали ему на лицо, закрывая его, и Корво весь затрясся, борясь, чтобы втолкнуть воздух в легкие.

Эмоции Корво ударили Дауда под дых, а руку обожгло болью. Он дрогнул, понимая, что, чем ближе Корво, тем крепче та ниточка связи, что тянется между ними сквозь Бездну. Это происходит со всеми мечеными, так сказал Дауду однажды Чужой, но проверить ему удалось лишь на Корво.

Корво тонул в вине.

Он источал ее так же, как нетронутая руна источает звон, от которого ломит зубы.

— Я не спас ее, — сказал Корво. Голос его сломался окончательно, задрожал, и Корво прижал ладони к лицу, горбясь еще сильнее. Дауда обдало холодом. — Я не спас ее… 

Корво упал перед ним на колени, не сумев больше держаться на ногах. Дауд так и стоял, не решаясь подойти. Горе Корво затапливало помещение и множило ту самоненависть и то чувство вины, что поселились в Дауде. Эти чувства не собирались покидать его, но он надеялся, что они отпустят его сердце тогда, когда на трон вернется законная наследница.

Но не теперь…

Дауд ведь избавился от Далилы. Без толку. Ни к чему.

Он отомстил за то, что она отобрала у него дочь, но теперь это казалось совершенно неважным. Бесполезным. Ведь у Далилы были планы на Эмили, и Дауд тешил себя слабой мыслью о том, что спас наследницу тем, что убил ее, но…

Дауд решился подойти немного ближе и опустился перед ним рядом, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.

Он не знал, что с этим делать.

— Аттано…

Корво громко длинно выдохнул и посмотрел на него. Глаза его были сухими и потухшими, и смотреть в них было невыносимо. В них отражалась пустота и голод Бездны, и Дауд ощутил себя совершенно беспомощным перед ней.

— Я не справился, — прошептал Корво сорвано. — Я не справился, я не уберег ее, — он часто-часто заморгал, глаза намокли, и Корво снова уронил голову вниз, хрипло часто дыша.

Корво в помещении было слишком много. Дауд задыхался.

Тонул в его боли.

Он предпочел бы оказаться далеко-далеко отсюда. Не иметь с Корво ничего общего и не ощущать никакой ответственности за то, что произошло. Но он ощущал.

И Корво пришел к нему — именно к нему, человеку, лишившему его всего. Дауд не знал, было ли это странное нездоровое доверие к нему со стороны Корво, или это акт саморазрушения с его стороны. Мог ли он прийти сюда в надежде, что его убьют и все закончится?

— Почему ты здесь, Аттано? — повторил Дауд.

— Мне больше некуда было идти, — повторил Корво.

— Ясно, — Дауд встал. Прогонять Корво бессмысленно. Дауд не хотел, чтобы он уходил.

Возможно, это его наказание.


End file.
